Keep My Love in your Heart
by true-blued07
Summary: Bella's mom, told her that it's time to meet her real dad. Renee was truly sorry for not letting Bela know her dad. Bella lives with her dad, & 2 cousins. Meeting new friends, living a new life & loving her first love. Unexpected happening will come.
1. Prologue

**[A/N]** This is my first fanfic and you might see some flaws/mistakes (grammatical)…some places, things, names are all fictional.. I hope you can bare with it.. :) ..i accept suggestions and criticisms…

..to all who will read my first fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy reading..

..i'll gonna update as soon as I finish the chapters..

.. :D

* * *

**Keep My Love in your Heart **

**Characters:**

Bella Swan (17)

Charlie Swan

Renee Dwyer

Phil Dwyer

Emmett McCarty (18)

Jasper McCarty (17)

Edward Cullen (17)

Alice Cullen (17)

Rosalie Cullen (18)

Carlisle Culen

Esme Cullen

Jacob (Jake) Black (17)

Mike Newton

Eric Yorkie

Angela Webber

Jessica Stanley

Tanya Masen

* * *

**[I do not own Twilight.]**

**Keep My Love in your Heart **

_**Prologue**_

As I lay down on the hospital bed, I hear the voices of the people I love. A voice whispering in my ear, saying, "You know how much I love you very much. Keep holding on. Don't leave me, okay? Coz, I'm always here at your side. I'm not leaving you." I will not leave him. I will not leave the people I love.

I feel weak. I can feel the fluids flowing inside me from the IV. But still, I am strong. Each day I am here laying down, I'm getting stronger and feeling better. As I hear the whisper of the person I love, it's like a medicine that will cure me in an instant.

I have fallen asleep after I heard my love said, "I love you Bella."


	2. one

_**Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella's POV**

As I open my eyes, I think that this day will be weird. Looking at my alarm clock, I am up 10 minutes early. 7:50 AM. Whoah!

"_O-M-G! This is weird. I am not in myself today. I usually wake up after 15 minutes when my alarm clock sounds. Weird…"_ I said in my mind.

When I look outside of my window, surprisingly, Mr. Sun is not visible. His sun rays are the ones waking me up too. Many kids are enjoying the temperature outside. It's not that hot. Just warm. Isn't it cute to see those kids playing? One day I will have kids too.

Before having breakfast, I see to it that I am done fixing myself. I dress in my comfy denim shorts and tee t-shirt, it says 'fishy isn't it,' and tied my brunette, light curled hair. As I walk down the stairs, I can sense that something fishy is going on. First, my alarm clock. Mr. Sun, the kids… Now, mom & daddy-Phil is facing each other in the dining room, not talking, and thinking of something I don't know. And I wish I should not know.

My mom, Renee Dwyer, looks a lot like me, has short hair and laugh lines. She's outgoing, energetic, caring and loving mother. Daddy-Phil Dwyer, my step-dad, even though he's not my real dad, he cared for me just like his own daughter. I love them very much. They are both teachers. Mom is teaching kids in preschool and daddy-Phil is teaching middle school. Isn't it amazing? They inspire me to be a teacher too.

"Hello Mom, Daddy-Phil! Morning guys! What's up? Why your faces are like that? This day will be cool." I asked cheerfully.

"Hi there, sweetheart. Phil & I are discussing something about you." Said my mom.

"uh-Oh!..this is really fishy.." I thought.

"Sweetie, go get something to eat and sit with us. We'll talk about something." added daddy-Phil.

I just got a glass of milk and two pieces of oatmeal cookies. I don't usually eat that much during breakfast. My metabolism is not like other teenagers like me.

"So what is it? I didn't do anything bad. My grades are cool in my second year in high school. Are you having divorce?!"

Mom and daddy-Phil were surprised then smiled.

"No, no sweetie. We're not going to have divorce. I think it's more appropriate that you and your mother should talk. Your mom is going to tell you and I hope you'll understand. We thought of this before already. So I'll leave you two here and I'll run some errands now." Daddy-Phil told me and he stood up, kiss my forehead and mom too.

"Alright daddy-Phil. Take care! So mom, what is it?"

"Uhmm… Baby, sweetheart, I think it's time for you to know your dad. Charlie." mom said slowly.

"What?! Are you letting me go? I don't know him. Daddy-Phil is my dad. No I can't! I don't want to leave you here."

My eyes are now teary and I don't know now what will say or think.

"Sweetheart, stop being like that. I am not giving you away. You know we love you. You remember what I told you about Charlie, right? Some of the things I told you are wrong. I knew it! I must told you what is right before. Listen to me baby. I know you'll understand why I am doing this. Charlie didn't left me baby. I left him. After we graduated high school I had you. I told Charlie about it. He was happy about it. He said that he loves me and he was will to marry me and we'll gonna be a happy family." mom told me.

"And then mom?"

"I knew that he really loved me so much. I loved him also but my love for him slowly vanished as our days in high school were ending. I don't want to live my whole life in Forks. I have goals in my life. And my priority was to finish my studies, be a successful teacher and could build up a school for kids. Your grandma and grandpa were disappointed that I should have finished my studies before having family. We moved here in California to finish my studies after you are born. Your grandparents were happy when they saw you. You brought happiness to them even though I disappointed them. I promised that I'll gonna finish my studies so that I can have a good job and be a better person and a mother to you. The things I told you about Phil are true. We met in college; we have some same classes and then we fell in love. After 6 months of graduating in college we get married. And now, we're living together. Charlie is a good man, baby. I know he'll be a great dad to you. Please I want you to be with your dad and give him the chance to know you as his daughter." mom told me and held my two hands.

I think that while drinking my milk, my glass will fall.

"Mom, okay. I understand why lied to me. It's for the good. Mom, I love you. I love daddy-Phil too. From what you told me about Char- I mean dad, my real dad, he is a good man. I am willing to visit him and give him chance to be my dad but why I am living with him?"

"This may sound selfish to you. Phil and I wanted to have a baby. Phil loved you like his own daughter but he still wants his own child. We got an offer from a friend in Iowa. Great job, greater opportunity. Remember that I wanted a school for kids? Now this is the time. I am not leaving you. For the mean time be with your dad. After your high school you want to come back with us? I heard there are great universities and colleges in Iowa and near Iowa." mom enlightened me.

"alright mom. I understand. You know mom how my mind thinks. I just want you and daddy-Phil to be happy. Yeah, you're right. I can live again with you after high school. I wonder how will I live without you mom. This will be the first time I will be away with you for a long time. And I think… it's cool having new baby sister or brother." I laughed and smiled. It also made my mom smile.

"My baby, you're really funny. You know how I will smile. It's like our second honeymoon. (*laughs) just kidding."

"So when will I go to Forks? Did Char- oh I am sorry, dad know about this?" I asked mom.

"Charlie knows about this. I talked to him yesterday. You'll be leaving on Sunday baby. At the same time your daddy-Phil and I are leaving for Iowa too. So we'll packing our things and stuffs now. Phil is arranging for your ticket and our house in Iowa. Baby, visit us in Iowa in your vacation okay? Charlie told me before we talk that he arranged your school already in Forks High. Two weeks from now school is on again. Oh baby, you're now a junior. Soon you're going in college and after that you'll give me grand-babies." Renee's eyes got teary.

"Oh mom! Stop saying that. Like you I'll gonna finish study first and be a great teacher just like you. I am just thinking how will live a new life there. New people, new friends I guess. You know mom I am not that good of making new friends. In my school here, I only have few friends. I am not popular even though I excel in my academics." I frowned.

"Sweetheart, you'll gonna make new friends. Great friends. I know teenagers always think of being popular. High school is not always for popularity. I am happy that you excel in your academics. Baby, you are smart, kind and pretty. I am sure you will not have a hard time meeting new faces."

"oh my, I think you're right. So right. I am not that thinking of popularity all the time. You know teenagers. I can do this! I am Bella Swan! I can be and do better there. I promise mom, I'll be a good girl there and be a loving daughter to Char-, oh, dad of course. So mom, what Charlie looks like, what does he do? I know we barely talk about him…"

So we continued our talk as we pack our stuffs. Knowing more Charlie, my dad, is a good thing. I heard the door opens and daddy-Phil helped me and mom do the other packing-stuffs.

Gonna live with a new environment. A new life I guess. I hope things are going to be okay.


	3. two

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella's POV**

"_It's the time. Time to live. Goodbye Mr. Sun, bye to my room. In short, GOODBYE California."_ I thought to myself.

Going to airport now and doing some sight-seeing so that I will remember my hometown, California. I am sitting in the backseat remembering all the things about Char-, I mean dad. Hopefully I will be used to on calling him 'dad' when I'm there already.

Mom said that… okay, my dad, Charlie Swan is the chief of police. She said that he looked like me. A girl version of Charlie Swan. I bet he's a disciplinarian. Coz, he's a police. Uh-oh… If he's the chief of police, he's known all over Forks. O-M-G! The whole Forks might have known of coming. This is not good. Even if sometimes I'm thinking of popularity, I am not really used to of being the talk of the town. I could handle that, I guess. Mom also told me that my two cousins lived there. Their names are Emmett and Jasper McCarty. Dad's sister and his husband died in a car accident. Then, dad was the one who become their guardian since then. They are also in high school like me. I would be able to know them more when I got there. It's good that I have cousins. Mom is the only daughter of grandma & grand pa. I don't have any brother or sister. I think I could consider Emmett & Jasper as my brothers. I'd love to tell them that.

"It's time for you to go on board sweetheart. Be good honey. Good girl, okay? Do your best in school. About boys? Take it easy okay. You can call me always. Send me an e-mail or we can chat. Gotta see you soon. Last one, visit us baby. I'll gonna miss you." mom hugged me tightly.

"Yeah mom, no problem. I'll do all the things you said. I'll gonna miss you both. Really." I hugged her too.

"Sweetie, for you" daddy-Phil said.

He held my hand bringing out a necklace with a heart locket pendant. That's the one I am eyeing from weeks in a store.

"Thank you. I love it! I will miss you daddy-Phil." I told him.

"bye mom, daddy-Phil. I'll see you very soon. Promise. Love you both." I told them and hugged them both.

Dad will be there in Seattle. Then an hour in the car down to Forks. How I wish that Emmett and Jasper is with dad. I don't know if how I will interact with him for the first time.

As I walk to the exit of the airport, I saw a medium-sized plaque card saying, "Welcome Bella!" Is that appropriate? I didn't come from another country. Just miles from here. I think dad didn't know how I look like. I don't ask mom if he gave him some of my pictures as I grow up. Okay, the plaque card is okay. I think that Emmett and Jasper are the ones who hold the card. I see dad. My heart beat fast when I saw him. I don't know why. It's like one of the most precious 'father-daughter moments.' I am happy to see him. Yes, very happy. It's like that one of the holes in my life is being patched.

"Hello there Bella!... you're really grown up now. You're 17, right? Yeah. It's been a long while. It's like you're different now from the pictures Renee sent me. You're here. Going to live with me. Here are your cousins. Come on let's get in the car. We can continue our conversations there. Hey, you two. Bring Bella's bags. So Bells, how are you now? School? Uhmm is it okay to call you Bells?" dad asked me.

"oh yeah. Sure. No problem." I told him.

So we went in the car. His police cruiser of course. My two cousins helped me with my bags. After dad told me some things and stories, its Emmett and Jasper's turn. They told me about their selves. It's so cool talking to them. They are so energetic. Emmett told me that he's 18 and the quarterback of Fork's High soccer team. When I look at him, it looks like he's very caring person. He said that he has a girlfriend. Her name is Rosalie. I think she's very beautiful. I was surprised what Jasper told me. I think we'll got a long easily. He's a 17 and the Vice President of the Student Council in Forks High. I found out that we have the same 'thing' about school organizations too. I love joining school clubs and organizations. It enhances my abilities and skills. He has also a girlfriend. Alice is her name. Rosalie and Alice are sisters. That's great isn't it?

An hour has passed. We have arrived dad's home. I think it's the same size as the size of our house in California. They told me it has 4 rooms. Emmett showed me my room. He told me that dad asked Alice and Rosalie to help them to fix and organize my room. And my verdict… it's lovely. Very lovely. It's a bit too girly but still okay for me. I'll thank them when I will see them. Jasper mentioned to me a while ago that their family was in vacation. They will come back a day before the classes will start. I guess I'll say my big 'thanks' to them at school next week. Dad, Emmett and Jasper left me for a while in my room to have some alone time. That's okay. I'll gonna fix some of my stuffs.

I have discovered and thought a lot of things while were heading here in Forks from Seattle. Dad is very happy that I am living with him. He missed me very much. He told me how he loves me so much. He told me that when I was 6 month-old, mom came back here in Forks. Mom said sorry for living dad and letting me away from him. She left because she wanted to finish studies and to be able to start again her life and to correct her mistakes from my grandparents. She told him also that she loved him but he thought of her priorities. Dad understood her. He let her go because he loved her. He was thankful that my two cousins came in his life. He told me that they are like his own sons. He was thankful that mom is sending him my photos as I grow up and tell stories about me. Mom told him that time will come when he will see me face-to-face. And now, the time has come. He understood that mom only wants what is best for me. Lastly, he told me that I will not have any problem about registering in Forks High. Coz he already did it for me.

I thought to myself that I would love Forks even though I am not used to with this kind of weather here. I can tell that I am the type of person that can adjust with the new environment step by step. I stood up and looked myself in the mirror.

Can I do this? Could I make friends? I mean real friends. Coz I can tell that I have few real friends that can be the people to tell what I feel. Can someone, a guy, out there notice me? When I was in California, there was a guy who liked me. I knew to myself that I was not ready for relationship. I guess I haven't seen the right one. I know there would be the right man in a right time for me.

I hope the kids in Forks High wouldn't ask me so much about how my life in California is or why I look different. I am fair-skinned. I am supposed to be not that tan or tan. Do I play sports or I belong to the cheerleading team? I didn't weigh that much and I think it's appropriate with my 5'4 height. Why I am that more concern now about my appearance? I am not like that before? I think it's because of new people here. I think I would be used to with those questions next week.

I was nearly finish when Emmett and Jasper knocked at my door.

"Hey cousin dear! We loved talking to you. Coz from now on we're having a mother here. (Jasper laughs) Just kidding. What I mean is now we have a girl living in this house." Jasper told me.

"I think you're almost done fixing your stuffs. Join us downstairs and let's continue our conversation. We'll tell you about things you should know for next things and some stuffs also. Okay? We'll have snacks. I bet you're hungry." Emmett added from what Jasper said.

"Alright dear cousins. I'll be down in 5 minutes. Thank you for everything." I told them.

After 5 minutes I went downstairs. I think I would love living here with my cousins. They're so cool and kind. Dad said that he'll be in the precinct. There's something happened. I told dad to take good care of himself and be home early coz I'll gonna make the dinner. Dad was pleased to here that. He kissed my forehead and went to the precinct. My two cousins were happy about my cooking. They told me that they will taste and smell something new. As I cook, Emmett told me that I can call him 'Em' and Jasper 'Jazz.' And I said that's cool. They told me too that they would love to call me 'Bells' just like dad. I said also that it's okay and I liked the nicknames I knew today. They advised me about Forks High, the do's and don'ts. They would love to become a bodyguard for me in school. If someone will be doing unpleasant things to me, I'll just call them. I told them that it's very lovely to hear those from them. They informed me too that I will not have the hard time going on. Emmett has a car but it's still in the car fixing shop. Jacob, their friend, is still fixing it. For the mean time in the morning, dad will bring us to school and after class we'll be riding with their friend's car. I don't know whose car is it. I'll just know it next week. Jasper told me that Jacob or Jake (that's what they usually call him) will be coming on Saturday to meet me. They were friends since they were little. Jake's dad, Billy Black, is dad's bestfriend.

I heard dad's cruiser and we started fixing the dining table to eat dinner. I hope dad will like what I cooked for him.


End file.
